Megane Birthday Story
by Suzuki Rin
Summary: Fic yang di dedikasikan buat ultah babang Midorima Shintarou. Hepi besdey bang '-')/ "Bibi/Ibu aku pergi dulu ya/nanodayo." - "Ada apa dengan mereka semua nanodayo...?" - "AKU ADA DI SINI SEKARANG NANODAYO!" '-')/ Read and Review! Fav Follow too yeah!


Pemuda yang menjadi karakter utama kita, sedang berdiri di depan cermin kamarnya. Tangannya sibuk merapikan kemeja dan rambutnya. Kacamatanya tergeletak di atas meja kecil di dekat kaca itu. Mata hijaunya memangnya cerminan dirinya yang dirasa sudah rapi dengan seragam Shuutoku miliknya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup _nanodayo_."

Dia memakai kacamatanya lalu turun dari kamarnya dan melangkah ke ruang keluarga. Ayah, Ibu, dan adik perempuannya terlihat seperti biasa. Ayah yang sarapan, Ibunya yang menyiapkan _bento_, dan adiknya–Midorima Shinra, masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Pagi, _kaa-san_ _nodayo_," sapa Midorima pada ibunya yang tidak menjawab.

Dia memperhatikan TV yang terletak tak jauh darinya dan melihat ramalan _oha-_asa. Dia menepuk jidatnya tak kala melihat zodiaknya berada di urutan nomor 2 terbawah. Dan _lucky item_-nya adalah seseorang terdekatmu yang berzodiak Scorpio. Dia mengambil roti berselai coklat itu dan memakannya.

Midorima langsung terpikir satu orang yang menjadi teman–maksudnya budaknya yang berzodiak Scorpio. Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibirnya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ibu Midorima yang selesai membereskan _bento _tersebut, langsung berjalan keluar dan membuka pintu. Dan perlu kalian tahu,

"Ah, Takao-_kun_!Selamat pagi. Ayo masuk!"

"Pagi juga, bibi. Tidak usah, aku hanya ingin mengunjungi bibi saja sebelum kesekolah~" Si _Hawk Eyes_–Takao Kazunari tersenyum cerah pada wanita yang hampir memasuki usia 40 itu.

Midorima yang melihat Takao langsung saja menghampiri si _raven_ dan mendahuluinya.

"Bibi/Ibu aku pergi dulu ya/_nanodayo_."

"Iya iya, sana berangkat."

Midorima sedari tadi bingung dengan sikap Takao setelah ibunya menutup pintu rumah. Takao jadi pendiam dari biasanya. Midorima ingin bertanya pada si surai malam, namun dia berusaha untuk tak peduli. Hari ini sungguh panas. Jam 7 saja matahari sudah secerah ini. Midorima berjalan sedikit merapat dengan Takao karena takut tertimpa sial.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Jam segini sudah ramai baik di halaman sekolah maupun di koridor sekolah. Orang-orang juga terlihat seperti biasa. Takao membuka pintu kelas dan menatap semua yang ada di kelas.

"Ah, _ohayou, _Takao-_kun_."

"Pagi, Taka_-kun_!"

"_Ohayou, minna-chan_!" balas Takao.

Midorima bingung karena tidak ada yang menyapanya sama sekali. Bahkan eksistensinya seperti di hapuskan. Takao mulai berjalan ke bangkunya dan Midorima mengekorinya. Masa pemuda setinggi 195 cm ini tidak kelihatan. Apalagi dengan rambut hijau dan sifat _tsundere_-nya yang mencolok, serta aksennya yang terbilang berbeda dari orang biasa.

Takao lalu duduk di bangkunya dan Midorima duduk di depannya. Midorima membalikkan badannya menghadap Takao dan menangkap pandangan Takao yang kosong.

"Shin_-chan_..."

"Apa?"

"Shin-_chan..._"

"_Nanda nodayo?_"

Takao berhenti memanggil namanya tak kala wali kelas mereka masuk untuk mengabsen. Midorima membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dan yang membuat dia kaget, namanya tidak disebut sama sekali oleh sang wali kelas. Padahal dirinya jelas-jelas berada di sana.

"_Sensei_?" panggil Midorima. Gurunya tidak menoleh sama sekali dan sibuk mengabsen.

"Sudah hadir semua kan?"

"Sudaaaaah~" Semua murid berkoor tanpa memedulikan Midorima.

"Baiklah, siapkan pelajaran berikutnya."

"_Ha'i, sensei_!"

Midorima merasa di lupakan oleh mereka. Kejadian ini terus berlanjut sampai jam istirahat. Midorima baru sadar bahwa dia tidak dibawakan _bento_ oleh sang ibu. Dia melihat Takao bergegas ke kantin dan tentu saja Midorima mengekorinya.

"Takao!" Midorima reflek menarik tangannya saat Takao hampir menabrak tembok semen di depannya.

"Eh? S-siapa yang menarikku?" Takao sedikit bergetar ketakutan. "Biasanya, Shin_-chan_ yang melakukan ini untukku... Tapi, Shin-_chan_ sudah tidak ada di sini lagi..."

"Tidak ada di sini lagi...? Maksudnya apa...?"

"Ah, sudahlah... Tidak perlu dibahas lagi..." Takao melepaskan tangannya dari Midorima dan mengelap air matanya yang menetes. "Lebih baik aku makan siang saja~" ujarnya sesemangat mungkin lalu masuk ke kerumunan meninggalkan Midorima yang terheran.

"Ada apa dengan mereka semua _nanodayo_...?"

Saat pulang sekolah, Midorima masih mengekori Takao menuju ruang _gym_. Midorima sedikit merasa terluka dalam hatinya. _Apakah ini yang selalu Takao rasakan saat dia terus mengikutiku dan aku selalu mengabaikannya? _batin Midorima.

**Cklek!**

"Takao," ujar Miyaji saat Takao dan Midorima melangkah masuk.

"Ah, Miyaji_-san_! Ada apa?"

"Takao, kau masih terpukul kan akibat itu? Kau terlalu menyembunyikan perasaanmu pada kami," lanjut Miyaji sambil menghela nafas.

"Kami tahu, kau yang paling terpukul karena kau selalu bersamanya." Kini Kimura yang berbicara.

"Iya, aku memang terpukul atas kepergian Shin-_chan_ yang begitu mendadak."

"AKU ADA DI SINI SEKARANG _NANODAYO_!" Midorima kesal karena di abaikan. Takao, Kimura, dan Miyaji tidak menoleh ke arah Midorima. Ootsubo menatap ke arah Midorima dan dia menatap balik.

"_Senpai._ Aku ada di sini..."

"..." Ootsubo terdiam sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kimura yang tatapannya menajam.

"Ada apa, kapten?"

"Aku seperti mendengar orang yang berteriak..."

Kekesalan midorima naik sampai ke kepalanya. Dengan hentakkan kaki yang kasar, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pinggir lapangan dan duduk di sana memperhatikan mereka.

"Ada apa dengan mereka hari ini _nanodayo_? B-Bukan berarti aku peduli, tapi aku di abaikan terus seperti ini sangat mengesalkan," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka dan anak Shuutoku lainnya mulai berlatih. Yang membuat Midorima heran adalah Takao yang selalu kehilangan sebagian fokusnya. Tentu saja Midorima khawatir dengan Ta–maksudnya Shuutoku.

Midorima ingin pulang sekarang. Namun, dia merasa sesuatu menahannya untuk tidak pulang. Dia merebahkan badannya di pinggir lapangan dan tak lama dia memasuki alam mimpinya.

Tak terasa dua jam sudah terlewat dan kini tinggal Takao sendirian bersama Midorima. Takao menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Midorima yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"_Gomenna, _Shin_-chan_..." bisik Takao lalu mencium puncak kepala sang maniak _oha-asa._

Midorima menggeliat dan akhirnya terbangun. Takao yang menyadari langsung buru-buru berlari dan kembali men-_dribble _si kulit jingga. Midorima menatap punggung Takao dan mendekat saat Sang Rajawali akan menembak _three-point_.

"Ada apa denganmu _nodayo_? B-Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu. Aku hanya tak mau melihatmu seperti ini."

Takao menembakkan bola itu dan tidak masuk. Bahkan, tidak mendekati _ring _sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku? Apa salahku _nanodayo_...?"

Baru Midorima maju untuk menyentuh Takao. Tiba-tiba, suara pintu _gym _yang dibuka mengejutkan Midorima.

**Cklek!**

"Kazunari."

Takao dan Midorima lantas menoleh dan mendapati anggota _Kiseki no Sedai, _Kagami Taiga, dan pemain inti Shuutoku beserta teman-teman sekelas mereka. Midorima tentu saja kaget dengan kehadiran mereka. Hampir 40 orang ada di sana.

"Akashi. Ah, kalian menjumputku ya?" tanya Takao.

"Sudah saatnya kita pergi, Kazunari. Kau ingin mengunjungi Shintarou, bukan begitu?"

Takao mengangguk dan berjalan menuju rombongan itu. Midorima lantas mengikuti Takao.

"Aku ada di sini! Kalian mau mengunjungi siapa _nodayo_?!"

Takao terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan Midorima. Midorima terus mengikuti mereka sambil berteriak kesal.

"Midorima_cchi_..." Kise mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Sudahlah, Kise_-kun. _Aku yakin, Midorima-_kun _pasti sudah bahagia." Kuroko menepuk lengan Kise lembut.

Midorima melihat Takao menahan tangisnya sedari tadi. Tak lama, mereka sampai ke sebuah tempat yang membuat Midorima ingin melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke jurang.

Mereka ke sebuah bukit.

Di bukit itu ada sebuah batu nisan.

Ada namanya juga.

"Oi, _nanodayo_! Aku tidak terima ini semua!"

Midorima terlalu sibuk memperhatikan semua orang yang sedang berdoa.

"Shintarou sudah meninggal." Suara Akashi terdengar datar namun sedikit terselip nada sedih. Murasakibara melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pm.

"Aka_-chin_..."

Tiba-tiba, Midorima merasakan pelukkan hangat dari belakang tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat seringaian jahil dari orang-orang yang ada di sana sambil membawa senter.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou... _Shin-_chan_..."

**DUAR! BLAM! WHOOSH~**

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, _MIDORIMA/MIDO-_CHIN_/MIDORIMA-_KUN_/MIDORIMA_CCHI_!"

Midorima _shock_ dan menatap teman sekelasnya, tim basketnya, dan anak Kisedai, serta Kagami dengan pandangan tak terduga. Takao melepas pelukkannya dan berdiri di depan Si _Megane_.

"Shin_-chan_, maaf ya, kami sudah mengabaikanmu seharian ini. Kau lupa ya dengan ulang tahunmu sendiri?"

Tanggal 7, bulan 7...

"Astaga. Aku lupa, _nodayo_..."

"Asal kau tahu, Midorima. Aku dari tadi berusaha menahan tawa melihat ekspresimu itu," ujar Aomine sambil merangkul Kagami.

"Kau OOC sekali hari ini, Midorima_cchi_! Untung aku pernah belajar akting '_ssu yo_. Kalau tidak, aku sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal '_ssu_!"

"Akashi yang sudah menyiapkan pestanya, meski tak besar. Dan rencana ini, Takao yang mengusulkan idenya loh." Kagami pun tak mau kalah.

"Shin!" panggil seseorang.

Midorima menoleh dan melihat ibu, ayah, dan adiknya sedang berjalan dan membawa kue tart kecil. Takao membawa kue tart besar yang dibeli dari uang anak Kisedai dan Kagami serta Takao sendiri.

"Shin _nii-chan_... _Otanjoubi Omedetou na..._"

Kacamata Midorima bahkan sampai melorot melihat adiknya bersikap manis seperti ini. Entah kemana sifat _tsundere-_nya pergi. Dia langsung menepuk kepala sang adik yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 153 cm itu.

"_Arigatou na, _Shinra _nanodayo_."

"OOHHH~ MANIS SEKALI~" Teman-teman sekelasnya langsung berkoor ria.

"Nah Shin, ucapkanlah permohonanmu."

Midorima memejamkan matanya dan tak lama membukanya. Dia meniup lilin yang ada di kue-kue itu diiringi tepuk tangan. Teman-temannya memberikan hadiah yang mereka bawa pada si kacamata.

_'Terima kasih, semua...'_

Sementara yang lain asik makan dan bercanda, Takao menuju ke bawah satu-satunya pohon di sana dan duduk sendiri. Matanya bersinar cerah memandangi langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Midorima yang dari tadi mencari Takao, baru sadar bahwa sang hitam sudah duduk di sana.

Dengan langkah kaki yang mantap, si _tsundere _ini mendekati Takao dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Matamu berbinar sekali, _nodayo. _B-Bukannya aku memperhatikanmu!" ucap Midorima sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Takao tertawa geli dan menghela nafas. "Bintangnya indah sekali... Aku biasa melihat ini bersama dengan ayahku..."

Midorima tahu bahwa ayah Takao sudah meninggal saat Takao masih duduk di bangku SMP. Tangan dan jari yang terbalut perban itu mengelus puncak kepala Takao yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, Takao. Aku yakin ayahmu pasti bahagia denganmu yang sekarang ini _nanodayo_."

"Tentu saja, Shin-_chan.._."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Takao masih menunduk menatap kakinya sendiri dan Midorima yang mendongak ke langit.

"Takao/Shin-_chan_ aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ujar mereka dengan kompak.

"Eh?" Mereka kembali berucap kompak dan setelah itu tertawa.

"Kau saja duluan, Takao."

"Tidak, Shin-_chan _saja."

"Kau ingin punya ayah lagi kan?"

"Eh? A-Ayah?"

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berbagi orang tua denganku _nodayo_."

"H-Ha...? M-Maksudmu...?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Takao."

Takao tak sempat menjawab tak kala bibirnya merasakan sensasi lembut dan hangat. Midorima mencium bibirnya dan tentu saja Takao membalas ciuman sang pemuda dengan uraian air mata.

_'Perasaanku... terbalaskan...?'_

Beberapa detik kemudian, Takao melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap Midorima dengan wajah memerah malu. Takao bergerak dan melepas kacamata yang membingkai mata hijau dengan bulu mata lentik itu.

"Kacamatamu menganggu sekali, Shin-chan."

Midorima tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

_'Hari ini memang hari ulang tahun terbaik!'_

**-Megane Birthday Story, end-**

**Megane Birthday Story © Me**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Production I.G**

**Fic yang di buat untuk ultah Babang Mido. Happy Birthday Abang Mido!**

**Tuesday, 8 July 2014 at 12.05 am**

**.**

**.**

**Great Deceiver**


End file.
